7's turn
by ethan08
Summary: fallow alec on his journey into the heart of the capital and all the way through his hunger games. will he survive to see his loving mother ever again
1. Chapter 1

**7'S TURN**

**welcome to my fanfiction, so this is my first fanfiction to please review and let me know in you reviews if you don't get anything I will happily explain. also please tell me what you think of my writing and if I am making an grammar mistakes. **

**chapter 1**

I awake to the smell of bacon in air, and jump up with no problem to feel the cold damp floor. I think it must of rained and leaked through the sealing, and then I freeze to see neatly folded white dress shirt and black dress pants. I think to my self and remember its April 5th its reaping day, I get goose bumps and then all of a sudden I hear "Gino sweetie" my mother says happily to have what see has, and then soon after " what" my step brother gino says ignored at the thought of being bothered, " can you go wake up your broth" " No!, I am busy" gino says as he interrupts my poor loveable mother. This angers me why is he talking to her like that he should respect her for all the things she gives us, when she gets nothing. but then I hear " o I understand go finish what you are doing." my mother says nervously as she walks up the stapes to my room. This gets me even more angry.

"Alec wak" she stops to she me dressed up ready for breakfast. O how handsome turn around and let me see. "oooo I love those amber eyes you inherited from your father infect, YOUR THE SPITING INAGE OF HIM." my mother yells " O go hurry to the table I made eggs and bacon." she tells me. "Why do you let him talk to you like that?" I ask. "'O don't worry about him he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed you know him." my mother says. infect I do, ever since when his dad took us in stopping us from dyeing in the cold, then he proposed 3 years later and that man became my step dad, and the devil became my step brother. then I flash back to reality when I hear are old front door creek open and hear a belch and soon after "honey I am home" my step dad walks in or should I call him. "fat pig" I mumble to my self.

Me and my mother walk down the steps to greet the others. " look what the cat dragged in" my mother says to fat pig as she gives him a big fat kiss.  
"Alec no offence but you look rerated." my ignorant brother says to me. "GINO!" my mother yells at Gino getting ready to dope slap him but she stops as fat pig says " honey Gino is just putting in his input. ISN'T THAT RIGHT MY BOY" Fat pig says as he pats is perfect son on the head. "RIGHT BACK AT YA" I say to feel a smack up the side of my head. " what was that for"? I ask questionly. " for being rude" fat pig says " o really cuz Gino wasn't rude fat pig" I yell, "WHATT!" Fat pig yells, " someone's going to reaping with a few new gashes" fat pig yells even louder. this intimidates me and I take a few steps back. "O you guys are going to be late for reaping" my mother says saving my from an uncertainly doom. " ya don't wont to be late for that lets go Gino bambino" I say as I rush towards the door. "That's ok cuz I will be hear when you come back." fat pig says trying to intimidate me even more but it doesn't match up to my fear of the reaping's


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter**** 2**

I race down the sidewalk towards the town common and get into line to have my finger pricked by the capitals pets. as soon as I get closer and closer my hand start to tremble and then I am up next. its a old crusty lady sitting at the desk see stairs into my eyes I look back into hers they are hazel and hadn't aged like the rest of her body. I snap back into focus when I hair a raspy voice say " NEXT", l leap up to the desk, she starts to lift her hand I can feel it crack and snap as it try's to reach to my hand and then I feel a pinch and then I am on my way to stand with the other 16 year olds.

I stand there for about 5 minutes and then the great doors of the justice building open and out walks the governor of district 7 and then mentors Johanna and blight who have been the mentors for the past 15 years come out depressed and looking very tired as if they have been up all knight do to nightmares. And then out walks a clown, o wait that is the escort, Levena. what is see wearing know I think let see, I look she has on a tight dress that goes down to her knees and that is a brown shade and then she has this reptile looking skin like she jumped in a bucket of toxins. she also has on this wing the looks like the leaves of a tree... You got to be kidding me she dressed up as a tree, least she is showing district support.

Levena walks up to the end of the stage and says 'WELCOME WELCOME, TODAY I HAVE A SPEACIAL VIDEO BROUGHT TO YOU ALL THE WAY FROME THE CAPILALL" she says with her wired accent. the video starts and it just talks about the dark days and why we have a hunger games. I zone out to spot Gino in the 17 year old section arm crossed and staring at the screen like the rest. " KNOW BACK TO BUISENOS LET START WITH THE GIRLSSS", Levena walks over to the girls name bowl and she fishes out a card and reads the words " ALSHELY PENITON"  
a red head girls walks out of the crowd of 17 year olds. I think I know her poor girl all my prayers go out to her and her family.

Ashley walks up the steps and stands the right of lavena. "KNOW FOR THE BOYS" lavena reaches in and fishes out a card I look closely and then the name booms across the crowd. there are gasps and ohhh though out the crowd and her comes a 12 year old boy in a wheelchair strolling slowly up to the stage, it is the lumberjack son named James I know his hole family and I take one look at him and my hand goes up I say " I VOULEENTEER AS TRIBUIT"

James eyes light up to the sound of this and I walk up to the stage to meet Ashley and Lavena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I walk up the steps to the stage where Levena and Ashley stand looking down at me. what have I just done to my self, its like I just gave myself to a slaughterhouse. infect I did I wont win this, Ill be killed in 5 seconds right at the blood bath. " what your name sweetie " Levena says to me squeaking a little. " Alce Lombardi " I say very soft and quiet.

"OUR DISTRICT 7 TRIBUTS, ASHLEY PENINGTION AND ALEC LOMBARDI." Levena screams into the microphone. You can tell she is existed and can wait for the slaughter to begin. but the crowd does not reflect this back infect they are all in tears of loosing 2 more kids in the capitals game infect losing 23 kids to the capital each and every year.

" lets go you two we have a lot in store" Levena says prancing into the big cherry doors of the justice building. I look back at the crowd but the only one that stands out is Gino with the biggest grin on is face staring at me like a meal. I bet he cant wait to tell his father about the excitement that went on at the reaping's. the two of them will probe staring at the screen when the clock starts, which will be my last 60 minutes.

Two peace keeper take Ashley off to a small room and then two more come infect the same ones take my to another room across the hall. I sit in a chair and look out the window into the lush forest it really hard to see do to the bars blocking most of my vision but I can still see some of the forest, quiet, peaceful. the door slaps open. I don't wont to look because it is probe the peacekeeper's again. but I hear clapping and then " way to go brother , saving the poor little cripple" Gino says to me smirking at me, I can feel it making the hairs on my back stand, but this time I wont let him get the better of me. " what do you want" I say griping my fist. " I just came to say good by to my only brother and to tell you I will look after mother... when you die of coarse" Gino says laughing like a hyena. I stand showing my dominance and turn around and tackle him to the ground. " what your mother I don't think so, I will be back for her and with a lot of money to take her away from you savages and live in the victors village, get her on house infect" I start to see Gino start to get really nervous like I am going to kill him but I am not that person. I stand up getting off his body and open the door and push him out. and then the room falls silent yet again. I wonder what will the capital look like, I know the people dress like clowns but what do the buildings look like, I heard that they are candy colored and that everyone sleeps all day and party's all night. but they do love there hunger games, what type of sick people like seeing 12 - 18 of age being killed every year for excitement.

The door opens breaking the silence yet again and the peacekeepers come in and they grip my shoulder tight like I am in a lot of trouble and walk me towards the door. we leave the justice building and enter a electric blue car it long and has gold color tires. I enter the car ducking so I don't hit my head, the seats are this violet color and are very comfortable. the car start and we are on our way to the train station and that will take us to the capital and the capital will bring me to my grave.

Just has the car is rounding the corner I start to here "wait wait"

"Do you hear that?" I asked Levena

"What do you hear "ask Levena confused

"wait, I want to say good by to my son"

" THERE IT IS AGAIN, STOP THE CAR!" I screamed at the driver

" O the cab driver cant hear you, its sound proof" says Levena, "well who ever it was there gone know." says Levena still confused on who Alec heard.

"O where here lets get out of the car know my back side hurt, lets go come on out ya go." Levena cheerful to be leaving the district.

" ouch, don't touch me" say Ashley as she is pushed out of the car.

" um I will just go out the other side door, I'll let you guys to your self" I say laughing to my self as Ashley is pushed out.

" know that that is done and over with we are know going to board the train, like I said we have lots to do we have to be at the capital by 3:00 and it is 2:00 so up we go" Levena says still pushing Ashley this time up the steps of the train.

" when we get on the train we are treated with fruit, desert and other sweet things, my favorite is this pink candy color fruit that taste like apple sauce with a hint of sugar.

" where are the mentors" ask Ashley staring at Levena

Levena's face goes cold," didn't they get into the car with us" Levena says quietly.

" um, no" Ashley says

" o I am sure they are in there bedrooms I will go check" Levena says rushing down the hallway trying not to make it obvious that they did not board the train with us.

" great know we have no mentors" Ashley says angrily.

" OOO I FOUND A NOTE" Levena screams in relief

_dear, Alec, Ashley_

blight and I cant wait to meet you but sadly we had to go straight to the capital to set up the rooms. because some people cant get it right! so I trust that Levena will get you in one peace in time for the tribute parade at least I hope see is a little well I am sure you know  
  
sincerely,

Johanna and blight

" what do you think of me, what does she mean" ask Levena

"who knows its Johanna" I said to Levena to make it seem like Johanna is crazy and does not know what she is talking about.

"o, ya right I think she got hit in the side of the head in her games." Levena says which makes Ashley and me laugh for the first time and not about what she is wearing.

_train wisel blows_

"yes final we are here" Levena says happy to be home but I think more cheerful to be out of the train.

we exit the train and there is about half a million people here all dressed like clowns or as they call fashion

We then go in the middle of a bunch of piece keepers that protects us from any fans that would die just to touch a tribute. then they bring us to this amazing building 12 stories high which I recognize where I will be staying for the next 5 days.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter** 4

We walk into revolving doors and enter a grand hotel there is white carpet which goes wall to wall with a gold edging and then there is a grand stare case that has a gold elevator with fancy trimming at the top of it summit. Then it splits into 2's after the first flight, which then leads to a upper floor which I am sure I will find out what is up there. The sealing has this gold pattern of swirls and waves. then in the dead middle of the sealing lies a grand gold chandelier that has diamond shards that float around it all of them end in a point and when you look closely you can see golden dots towards the end of the shards.

" I know I know, absolutely gorges" Levena says to Ashley and me.

" breath taking" I say

" ya if you like this kinda stuff" Ashley says still mad at Levena for pushing her around

" know back to business" Levena says getting all serious over nothing

" now what don't tell me we have to get on a hovercraft now" Ashley stamping her feet like a baby not getting what she wants.

" no no no, this is where you will be staying for the 5 days to come." Levena says as she walks over to a crystal desk to the right of the revolving doors.

We fallow after her greeting the man at the front desk.

" hello, welcome to The Grand Tribute hotel, how may I help you." the man behind the desk says with this wired unnaturally curl at the front which is dyed hot pink

" yes I would like to sign in district 7 tributes, Ashley Pennington and Alec Lombardi, and yes I can ashore you they are on time... exact infect."

" great here are your 3 set of keys one for your rooms and the other two to the training Centre... O and those keys are special they only work when training time begins and don't when it is over, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." the man says behind the desk twirling his finger around the swirl at the front of his hair line.

" come come time for you to meet your mentors up in the rooms, o but first we have to take a elevator up to the room" Levena says walking away from us but we fallow few passés away.

We walk up the first flight of stair's and greet an elevator but Levena just keeps on walking. " where is she going" Ashely ask me I just scrounge my shoulders and fallow Levena, then we start our vogue up the 2nd flight of stair's towards the right then Levena leads us down this long hallway with crystal walls and doors but still that same white rug. then we go to a halt a few stapes away from a gold elevator door, Levena then pushes button number 7. the door dings open and we step in and close the doors.

" hey Levena wasn't there another elevator on the first floor" I ask questionly

" yeah" Levena says smirking

" why didn't we use that one in stand of going on Marco polo's journey to china" Ashley says getting even more annoyed at Levena.

" I like to walk" Levena says with a big grin on her face

" you what" Ashley says getting ready to tear Levena's reptile skin of her back.

" I like to walk." Levena says a little more serious but still as a smirk on her face.

Levena takes one more look at Ashley's priceless face and starts to laugh and I join in with her and Ashley just mumbles to her self for the rest of the ride up and me and Levena just laugh are heads off till the door opens and Johanna says " I am not even going to ask."


End file.
